


The Kingslayer and The Kings Wife.

by LouLou24



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Asshole jaime Lannister, Danger, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Out of Character, Queen Brienne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLou24/pseuds/LouLou24
Summary: DESTINY sometimes referred to as fateIs a predetermined course of events.It may be conceived as a predetermined  future.FATE  the development of events outside apersons control regarded as predeterminedBy a supernatural power.





	1. Chapter 1

DESTINY OR FATE?

DESTINY sometimes referred to as fate  
Is a predetermined course of events.  
It may be conceived as a predetermined future.

FATE the development of events outside a   
persons control regarded as predetermined   
By a supernatural power.

“I want you to be the father of my children. I want us to have a baby." Cersei said to him as he fastened his breeches. Jaime looked at her as though she had slapped him. 

They where in Cersei’s quarter’s not long after retiring for the night. 

“Are you mad sweet sister? The King. Your husband would have both our heads on pikes at the gates.” Jaime spat out. “Don’t even consider it Cersei. Besides if you where to be with child it would have happened already.”

“Do you think I want Robert to father my children? Gods. He is a brute and a horrible man.” The queen tried reasoning with her twin.

I don’t think you will ever have children sister Jaime silently thought. He would not risk Cersei’s wrath by saying the words aloud.

“Do you think I don’t know who and what the king is? The risks of us having children together is too great my sweet. If anyone even suspected. The risks to the babes, as well what happened to mother on her birthing bed. It’s too dangerous. Is loving each other not enough?” 

“It is enough for now. But I must produce an heir for the throne. Jaime you know this.” She had reached for him then as they still stood at the table where he had just fucked her.

“ The Gods will grace you with a child when they see fit sister.” He kissed the side of her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

“When do you leave for The Twins sweet brother?” she was deflecting the conversation and Jaime knew.

“First light tomorrow. But then you already knew that. “ Jaime moaned out his response as Cersei was kissing along his jaw making he way to his ear. 

“Take care of my Darling husband on the trip. I would be inconsolable if anything where to happen to him.” Cersei said with a quiet laugh. “ Poison is easy to come by. Found in his bed the next morning make it look like he passed in his sleep.” Jaime recoiled away from her lips at his ear and grabbed hold of both her shoulders.

“ You are completely out of your mind. There is no way that is happening Cersei.” Jaime was angry now. Plotting against other high born families was one thing but asking him to poison her husband the King was a different matter altogether.

“Its a shame really that I haven’t been invited along by my husband. I would quite like to meet my goodbrothers new lady wife.” Cersei finished with a laugh.

“Yes well unfortunately you are not. Peace talks between two brothers wouldn’t really hold your interest dear sister. I will bid you goodnight sister, hopefully I shall be back in your arms soon enough.” 

With that Jaime made his way back to his own quarters to ready himself for the trip to The Twins, he was not looking forward to the talks at all between his goodbrother King Robert, ruler of the six kingdoms and his younger brother Renly. 

The king in the North. 

Jaime knew the biggest issue would be Roberts lack of heir. Him and Cersei had been married many seasons and still no child had been conceived. The problem certainly wasn’t The King he had three bastards Jaime knew about. Cersei was the problem.

Renly himself had only married a few moon turns ago. If the North produced an heir and the six Kingdoms did not it could unite the Seven Kingdoms for good.

His last thoughts before drifting off to sleep was for peace in the Kingdoms to continue. He certainly did not want to see a long and bloody war.

The Kingslayer had witnessed enough horror in his life already. King Aery’s had seen to that.

After almost a moons turn on the road King Robert’s convoy arrived at The Twins.

As Lord Commander of the Kings Guard Jaime was housed next door to the Kings quarters. Robert and Renly parties being separated into the two separate holdings of the castle. The room was luxurious enough for the time he would spend in it. The fire had been lit for his arrival and he helped himself to some wine from the pitcher a few moments of peace and solitude is what he needed after many nights and days of travel.

The quiet didn’t last long for Jaime as a sharp knock at his chamber door awakened him from his day dream.

“Enter.” He called out annoyed at being disturbed.

The man that entered was not from Robert’s entourage. He was from Renly Kingsguard. Lord Commander Jaime was certain of that. The first thing Jaime noticed was his height. Taller than himself and Jaime towered over most he met. With the blondest hair he had seen. More white mayhaps than blonde. 

“Ser Jaime it’s a pleasure.” The tall man extended his hand for an introduction.

“You have me at a disadvantage. You seen to know my name but I am at a loss at to yours?” 

“ Ah The Kingslayer is known far and wide. No offence. I thought we should get acquainted one Lord Commander to another. I’m Galladon of Tarth.” Jaime simply looked his visitor up and down.

“ What is the need of your visit Galladon of Tarth? “ 

“ I simply thought to introduce my self as we have not be acquainted before. We have very similar stories . Both Lord Commanders. Both brothers to the Queens. My sweet sister is also my twin.” Jaime looked at this man as though he had two heads instead of the one on his shoulders.

“ Because our lives may be similar you came to introduce yourself.” Jaime’s reply was full of arrogance and distaste. “ You serve your king and I serve mine and unless you are a direct threat to king Robert or myself to king Renly then I dont see how or why we should ever cross paths.”

“ For your arrogance Ser Jaime I hope we never cross swords on the battlefield because I’m afraid I will be sending you back to your King and sister without your head.” Galladon immediately turned and left Jaime’s rooms as he finished his last word.

It was a sennight before the talks between both kings where nearing a solution. Jaime hadn’t been privy to any of the talks going on behind the bolted door. All that was present in the chamber was both Kings and there hands. Ned Stark for Robert and Loras Tyrell for Renly. The atmosphere outside the chamber was unpleasant as himself and Galladon of Tarth stood guard.

It was mid afternoon when King Renly and Loras Tyrell left the chamber, Galladon following behind.

“ Kingslayer get in here" The King bellowed from inside the chamber.

“My King. Stark. “ Jaime acknowledged both men in the room.

Ned Stark smirked back at his greeting sending an uneasy feeling over Jaime. It was no secret in Kingslanding of the dislike of each other between Jaime Lannister and Ned Stark. 

“ Your King and his brother King Renly have come to an understanding.” Ned began informing him. “It has been agreed that if your sister is not with child by the end of the next four seasons King Robert will honor the marriage to your sister but there children will be carried by a concubine. “

“Forgive me but I don’t think I was called in to be made aware of heirs to the throne.” Jaime knew there was more to come.

Ned Stark smiled so wide at Jaimes statement every one of his teeth where in view. “ Aw Kingslayer there is a bit of brain in there after all.” Stark laughed before continuing. “ Also to ensure continued peace within our Kingdoms King Robert and King Renly have agreed to exchange one family member for another. Yourself and Galladon of Tarth.” 

“ That sounds like a prisoner exchange and last I checked I was no prisoner but the Lord Commander of your Kingsguard my Lord?” He spoke directly to the king now.

“ Yes it does sound like that. If he executes you then I will have Galladon’ head. Those where his terms as well as the concubine. At present if my brother chose to invade we would only hold his forces off so long. His army is much larger. You will leave with him first thing tomorrow. “ As the King finished he rose from his seat and made his way out the door.

“ Not going to follow your King, lord commander?” Stark sneered. “ Or is the thought of not fucking your sister again rendered you completely dumb?” Ned was now standing in front of him. “ I will send your regards to your sister for you. Enjoy the North. I will certainly enjoy Kingslanding one Lannister less.”

Jaime was unaware of how much time had passed since Stark left and he made his way back to his own chamber. He didn’t bother going anywhere near Robert’s chamber to relieve any of the other Kingsguard. Fuck them and Robert too for agreeing to this. 

It was sometime later when Galladon made his presence known by busting in his chamber door without so much as even knocking.

“We need to talk Kingslayer.”

“No we don’t. You need to leave or else I’ll take your head and whatever deal them two Baratheon bastards have come up with will be off the table.” Jaime spat at his guest.

“ Yes and then Renly will just take your head as punishment. This is going to happen. Robert obviously wants rid of you our of Kingslanding as much as Renly wants me out of the North. Fucking your sister comes with punishment and this is clearly Robert dealing you his.” Galladon reasoned.

“ Why would Renly want rid of you. You a sister fucker too?” Jaime laughed out his question. It was a sinister laugh. One that comes before absolute carnage.

“No we will leave the sister fucking to you Lannister. Mines is not so much Renly as that little rat Tyrell. You see my King and his hand have a special fondness for each other, I fear Tyrell would do something to harm my sister.” 

“ Your king likes cock? Your sister should be fine. It should give the king plenty of cover then.” 

“ Well from the way your Kings hand has been speaking of you and your sister Kingslayer I think we could be beneficial to each other. “ Galladon was almost pleading in his words to Jaime. “ At least consider it. I love my dear sister and I would wish no harm upon her. But I can be no use to her in Kingslanding. But I can be of use to your sister with Ned Stark around. I will promise you now on my sword no harm will come to your sister as long as I serve in Kingslanding if you can do the same.”

“Very well. But make no mistakes if a war breaks out between the Kingdoms I will take Renlys head myself and deliver it to Robert.” Jaime promised.

Galladon nodded in acknowledgement of Jaimes words. “ I would do exactly the same Lannister. So we have an understanding? We protect the ones each other loves most? “ As Galladon spoke he stuck his hand out for Jaime to shake. 

“Yes we understand each other.” Came Jaimes reply as he grasped Galladon’ hand in a firm shake.

“ Don’t try to fuck my sister Kingslayer.” 

“Never. We have a vow of celibacy to uphold.” Was Jaimes reply as both nodded in understanding before Galladon strode from Jaimes chamber.


	2. Spite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPITE
> 
>  
> 
> A desire to hurt, annoy or offend someone.

SPITE.

Of all the stories Jaime had heard of the North the cold was one thing he knew to expect. But it was not cold. The sun had treated them well on their journey from the twins. 

However the stories he had heard did not describe the beauty of the place he was seeing. The village of Winterfell was built upwards Jaime could see the castle towering above the village, they made a winding route through the village.

When they reached the bridge that lead to the castle gates the view which could be seen was something from a painting. Winterfell castle was constructed on the edge of a cliff, looking backwards he could see how high up they had come . The side of the castle was right at the edge built up as though it was carved out of the stone of the mountain. Behind the castle the edge went round till it came to a spectacular waterfall that dropped hundreds of feet to the river below. As twilight was approaching from behind the castle it reflected reds and oranges through the leafs of the trees. 

Loras Tyrell had approached him as they guided the horses through the main gate “Ser Jaime for tonight we have you in Galladon' quarters. I will have your own personal chambers readied for you in the Kingsguard quarters first light tomorrow" 

That’s interesting thought Jaime “Why would the Lord Commander not have Chambers alongside his Kingsguard brothers?” 

“His quarters are beside the Queens.” He was not expecting that answer from Tyrell. Maybe Galladon and him where more alike then he thought. Easy to sneak into each other’s beds with chambers beside each other.

Wondering if the Kings quarters where also beside the Queens his thoughts took a dark turn of how easy it would be to kill the King as he slept and make his way back to his sweet sister. If he planned right and slit Renlys throat as he just retires for the night he would have a few hours head start on his escape back to Kingslanding. 

Robert wouldn’t be pleased. But I could bring him his brothers head and he could claim the throne in the North also. 

No fuck Robert he agreed to this blasted exchange.

Or I could claim it for myself. Have Cersei as my beautiful Queen. Now that is an idea he thought.

“Ser Hyle will show you to your rooms Lannister. As it’s getting late the maids will bring you supper to your room. Galladon’ belongings are already cleared out and on there way to Kingslanding as I’m sure them same is with yours.” Jaime didn’t waste his breathe answering Loras instead giving him his full look of disgust. He will also die by my hand probably in bed with the cock loving King.

He would need to make allies here in the North but who to trust. None of them certainly did not trust him. The journey from the twins to Winterfell had been awkward and silent for Jaime. The awkwardness he was used to. The Lion of Lannister, Kingslayer, Man without Honor, he had no friends in this world apart from his sister and brother. The silence however drove him insane. Jaime did not do quiet. 

Once the horses had been passed off to the stable hands Jaime followed Ser Hyle through the back of the castle grounds. They entered near the kitchens and took a turn leading to the steps. “This isn’t the only way to these rooms Ser. You can enter from the front of the castle or from the side also. Lord Commander Galladon’s chambers are beside his sisters the Queen.” Hyle was trying to make small talk he knew this. Hyle didn’t seem a bad fellow and Jaime made a note to get to know his fellow Kingsguard men to see who he could trust as an allie. He learned a lot from Tywin Lannister but one lesson always stayed in his mind the Lannister name and Lannister gold could sway even the most loyal man.

Father. What must he be thinking of this. 

They eventually exited the stairway at the end of a long hall passing by a set of double doors “those are the Queens chambers.” Hyle informed him.

“Here we are Ser. Loras asked me to inform you that your official duties will not start for a sennight he advises you use that time to acquaint yourself with the Castle and its grounds. I bid you goodnight Ser" With that the other knight made his way down the opposite end of the hallway of which they came and exited out.

He wasted no time letting Tyrells message annoy him. If he could he would spend no time at all guarding the younger Baratheon King. 

The room did not lack in space and luxury. There was a large seating area with two couches placed in front of the fire. In the far corner was a large table with 8 chairs. The table had been laid with his supper. There was enough food on the table to feed five instead of just one. In the back of the room the massive bed was adorned with silk sheets. The bed could fit at least four grown men comfortably. As he stood in the middle of the room taking in the details of these chambers it crossed his mind that in Kingslanding they didn’t do things nearly as finely as they do in the North. 

King Renly obviously treated his subjects well.

As he stood there he could here the gush of water through the doors that where opened out onto a balcony. He made his way there through the sheer curtains that where bellowing with the breeze coming in the doors. 

The view from the balcony caught his breath before it left his body. From his vantage point he was directly facing the waterfall as it came crashing over the opposite cliffs edge, the water was an ice blue and his first thought was how would it feel against his skin. Past the edge of the cliff he could see lands of green mixed with orange and red of the leaves of the trees as far as his eyes could see. Jaime walked to the edge of the balcony and peered over. They where very high up. From the bottom of the foundation of the castle he would bet in length that it would probably fit at least thrice more to reach the bottom of the waterfall.

 

The balcony also had a further seating either with a two metal couches and removable cushions. Glancing around his surroundings something on his left caught his eye. 

No not something. Someone. 

A pair of bare legs propped up on the neighbouring balconies stone wall. Swallowing hard he moved his eyes upwards from the feet past the ankles on up the calves. They definitely belonged to a woman. Her thighs also on display from the split in the side of her dress giving her the freedom of exposing her bare legs to the suns Ray's.

She hadn’t noticed his presence yet as he took in the rest of her body. The silk dress she wore clung to her body in ways that shouldn’t be deemed appropriate. He bet that when standing she would be as tall as him. Mayhaps taller. But not as tall as her brother Galladon. 

The dress was tight upwards from the split that seemed to be the only room for movement in it. It clung to her breasts. They where not as full as Cersei’s but in this dress they complemented her tall form. He could only see one side of her body. Her face from what he could see was spotted with dusting’s of freckles that led down her neck and shoulder. Her right shoulder and arm was bare from the style of the dress. 

Jaime had never seen a dress so exposing on a woman that left her legs and arms in view. Her hair was cut to her shoulders and hung in a wave around her head.

He also couldn’t recall seeing a woman with her hair cropped that short before either.

They do things much differently in the North he mused.

She must have sensed him then as her whole face turned to him, dropping the book she had in her hands in her haste to lower her legs and cover them with the silk of her dress.

Pity Jaime thought he was enjoying the view. 

That was another thought that startled him. He never stared at other women in this manner.

Only Cersei.

Jaime knew it was rude to stare unabashedly. But his eyes immediately stuck to the left side of her face. 

Her left cheek was covered by the angriest red scar he had seen. It looked as though she had lost a chunk of flesh from her left side and this had grown back over to cover it. As his eyes lowered over her neck there was a matching scar on the left side of her neck and another further down just past the juncture of her shoulder and arm.

As he raked his eyes back up her form they meet the prettiest eyes he has seen. He thought Cersei’s identical green ones to his where stunning but they where nothing in comparison to the blue eyes he was currently looking into.

Sky blue. Ocean blue. No he thought sapphire blue.

“Ser Jaime Lannister welcome to the North.” The woman spoke first. He bowed his head in acknowledgement this was the Queen in the North after all.

He stood in his spot on his balcony as he watched her rise from her sitting position and make her way to the stone wall that separated them. His eyes once again drawn to the angry scar adorning her cheek.

“I was bitten.” The Queen said to him. She knew the markings on her body as well as her height where the first things people took notice of.

Jaime meet her eyes again before answering. “My apologies. It is rude to stare. Although I am at a loss as to how a Queen received such scars. Perhaps you upset the King?”

“Not all husbands harm their wives Ser.” Jaimes response obviously irked the queen in the wrong way. “The King would never lay a hand on me.”

At that response Jaime laughed out loud. “Yes I suppose you are right about that. You would need to have a cock hidden under that dress for him to want to touch you. And from what you had on display of that body for me I can tell it's all woman. Although if he did partake in women I’m sure he wouldn’t enjoy looking upon your marked face.” The words had left his mouth before he could hold his tongue. Weeks of travel and having no one at the receiving end of his frustration and wit had been built up too long.

He was certain King Renly would have him hanging by the castle gates by morn after speaking to the queen in such a manner. But he continued on, because if one thing was certain in Jaime Lannisters life was that he liked to make people aware that they where beneath him. 

“ Although I do admire you and your Knight of a brothers brassiness” He smirked at her before continuing. “rooms right next door to each other and no guards in the hallways only at the bottom of the stairs, must have been easy for climbing this wall or simply just walking to each others rooms to fuck.” 

At his response he watched the heat rise from her neck right up her face the fire burning behind her eyes let him know that in this moment she wished him dead or serious bodily harm.

“No. No sneaking Ser Jaime. That’s left for disgusting beings like you and your horrible blood line. Is that what the Targaryen’s taught you before you stuck your sword in Aery's back Kingslayer? That it’s acceptable to bed your own sister?” The queen spat at him.

“Jealous then that even your own brother Galladon wouldn’t stick his cock in you?” He had no idea where the venom was coming from towards this woman. “Has the King even bedded you yet. Did he put a bag over your face to cover that" He finished by reaching up to touch the scared cheek. She immediately slapped his hand away.

There was a fire in her eyes from his words. But also a deep hurt behind them aswell. Looking into her eyes he regretted the words he had spat at her. A woman he had only met and had no right to judge or spew his hateful words at. 

He was taking his anger and frustrations out on a woman. 

What kind of man stooped so low?

A Kingslayer. A man without Honor his mind shouted back at him.

“I’m sure it’s been a long journey for you. I understand that your possessions and such are being sent from Kingslanding so I had some new items of clothing purchased for you. They should be in your drawers. I would say I hope you enjoy your time here Ser Jaime but I think your only enjoyment comes from insulting and humiliating people. With that I bid you goodnight"  
Before he could even blink she was behind her doors slamming them behind her. 

He was an idiot. He had insulted The Queen of the North. Made her feel below him and instead of cursing him more she had informed him she had purchased him belongings to welcome him to her home.

With one last glance he made his way back inside his chambers. Taking notice that during his first meeting with The Queen his bed had been turned down the fire lit and a large bathtub placed in front of said fire.

Had the servants heard the way he had spoke to there Queen he wondered. He will probably be murdered in his bed. Jaime placed the wooded bolt across his door at that thought and made sure his balcony door was also looked in case the queen took it upon herself to murder him. 

With the fire he had seen in her eyes he would not put it passed her.

As he lounged in the copper tub with a goblet of wine his thoughts warred with themselves. 

One said to apologise to The Queen.

One said fuck the queen and the rest of the bleeding North. It felt wrong even acknowledging her as a Queen. In his eyes the only Queen he should serve was his sweet sister.

 

That was the first night he dreamed of blue eyes instead of green.

In his dream. 

The same one he had been having for years Aery’s was screaming to burn them. 

Burn them all. 

As Jaime looked down from his position from behind Aery’ the picture was always the same. Kneeling at the bottom of The Mad Kings throne was his father, sister and little brother and he was rooted to the spot as Aery’s had them doused in wildfire and set alight in front of his eyes.

Every dream the same. Him unable to move or even scream to the King to stop.

This time though The Queen in the North had replaced his sister in the middle of his father and brother. Unlike Cersei in previous dreams who hugged her arms around herself as she wailed to him to save her. On the ground in front of Aery’s they didn’t appear to be a family at all with no contact between the kings three victims. 

In this dream version though The Queen in the North had one arm wrapped around Tyrion as he leaned into her side, her other arm was round Tywin’ back as he had his long arms round the queen and his little brother. 

He could never recall his father wrapping any of them in his strong arms

She was screaming.....

'Save us all Jaime. Please save us all.’

He woke to screams of his own.


	3. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prophecy.  
> A prophecy is a message that is claimed by a prophet to have been communicated to them by a god. Such messages typically involve inspiration, interpretation, or revelation of divine will concerning the prophet's social world and events to come. All known ancient cultures had prophets who delivered prophecies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story leave kudos and comments. It is appreciated more than you know.

Prophecy.

 

It had been a sennight since Jaime had arrived in Winterfell. 

The day after there arrival into Winterfell, Loras Tyrell had swept into his borrowed bed chamber and informed him that the descion had been made by the King for Jaime to stay near the Queen as her personal escort. The bed chamber was no longer borrowed. But his for the remainder of his time in Winterfell. Tyrell had went into a great explanation of how he was still to be acknowledged as Lord Commander, but as the Queen enjoyed leaving the castle grounds frequently his presence would be better suited to her needs.

He was not pleased. It was like a slap in the face to Jaime. Downgraded to the Queens babysitter. 

The next day as he broke his fast in the great hall he had approached Ser Hyle Hunt and asked about the situation with the Queen needing a minder. Hyle had practically laughed in his face before composing himself, by simply answering ‘The Queen likes adventure and she likes swinging a blade. Better than most men here is The Queen. Although she is as stubborn as a mule that one. Her previous escorts soon realised it was best to follow at a distance. Good luck with her Ser’.

He had spent the rest of his days before his duty began trying to familiarize himself with the layout of the castle grounds. It covered vast amounts of land. Jaime also discovered that the Castle of Winterfell had three separate stables and four training grounds. That one was a strange one to Jaime. The only explanation was they where separated by status of name and power.

Jaime made sure he was outside the Queens door at dawn, he was not outside long when two servants arrived carrying the Queens breakfast. It was strange to him that no ladies had arrived to enjoy breakfast with their Queen. A short time later four more servants arrived carrying steaming water jugs and what appeared to be clean bed silks. They must have been in there less than ten minutes before they all left. Taking the trays, jugs and unkempt bed sheets with them. 

The last servant had not closed the Queens chamber doors properly. 

Jaime froze realising he could hear the splashing of water, the soft hum of what seemed like pleasure as the hot water washed over her skin, there was also a strong smell of something incredibly sweet coming from the opening in the door. 

Vanillia.

It immediately made his mouth water.

That reaction shocked him forward to close the door. As his hand reached the door handle his eyes caught the back of The Queen. She was in a cooper bath that could probably hold four adults. 

Completely nude. She was standing with her back to the door. His eyes drank her in like he had never seen a naked woman before.

Her hair was wet with the droplets of water running down her back and over her bottom.

He could make out the dimples on the bottom of her back leading to a backside that could rival Cersei’s in pertness. As he stood enjoying the view she turned slightly to the side to reach for a jug sitting on a table beside the tub. He got a nice view of side book and a pebbled nipple. 

Taking a deep breath in he watched in awe as the queen used the jug of water to rinse over her long body. Never in his life had he witnessed anything more erotic than this moment. As she held the jug in her right hand she brought her left hand up to rub the water droplets around both her breasts. Cupping and rubbing them, as her hand descended lower over her flat stomach towards her cunt the voice in his head told him he had seen enough. 

The hand that was still perched on the door handle slowly pulled it towards him self and closed it softly.

Jaime swallowed hard. This woman. The queen in the North was causing reactions in him only one other woman in his life had before. 

The biggest reaction at the moment was currently his cock.

Gods. He really was a diabolical man. Jaime Lannister son of Tywin. Lord Commander of Robert... No Renly Baratheon Kingsguard, Kingslayer, man without honor, lays with his sister and is now an epic peeping pervert. What a list of accomplishments for the white book he thought wryly.

In the hallway outside the Queens bed chambers he let his thoughts consume him for a moment. Reasoning with himself that the only reason his body reacted to the woman’s nude form was that he was too long without his sweet sister. Hopefully he would be back in her arms soon enough. 

So wrapped up in his thoughts Jaime did not hear the Queen emerging into the hallway to stand in front of him until she was clearing her throat to gain his attention.

Raking his eyes up from her feet to her head he blurted “You women in the North sure dress peculiarly” the boots where black leather laced at the front and stopped mid thigh, her trousers where also black leather but made to mold to her body like a second skin. He was convinced she wouldn’t be able to move in them considering them seemed to be that tight. She had finished her ensemble off with a blue tunic that was strangely not as long as a ladies tunic and ended just past her waist. Jaime had seen many women dressed in breeches and tunics but this was something completely different entirely. 

The Queen addressed his remark by rolling her eyes. “You will address me by my name Brienne. No My Queen or my lady. I am aware this predicament is upsetting to us both, however we should endeavour to make the best of this situation.” Brienne finished.

Jaime studied her for a breath before replying “Well.... Brienne, if you request it I shall have to agree although you do not wish me to address you as such you are Queen. However in the Kings presence I will be addressing you by title.”

“Fair enough.” After her short answer to their agreement. She turned on her heel and made for the staircase. Jaime couldn’t help that his eyes where drawn to her backside. Those bottoms where showcasing it deliciously. 

There was something wrong with him. He was convinced. In all his years he had never behaved so towards another woman only Cersei. Always only Cersei. Her backside had distracted his thoughts again and before he knew it Jaime had lost sight of her, rushing down the stairs he caught up to her quickly.

Following behind like a good ‘Ser' they made there way towards one of the stables. Jaime seen his own horse already prepared for him beside an equal sized grey stallion. 

“Where would we be headed to this fine day my queen..... sorry Brienne?” 

Brienne finished putting on her gloves before answering him “too town.”

Once they had mounted and left the castle grounds he decided to try and engage her in some conversation “Not fond of talking Brienne?”

“No.” 

Jaime looked upon her face then. In the bright sunlight the scar on her cheek looked angrier and more violent. Whoever inflected this wound on this woman had been angry. Violently so. He wondered what else she had suffered at the attackers hands.

“You know I can feel you staring" Brienne turned her head towards him then and he was looking into them blue eyes again. Turning his face towards the path towards town he didn’t reply to her statement.

They did not speak again until they arrived in town. Jaime followed her lead as she handed off her horse to a stable boy at the entrance of the village. The young lad clearly knew who she was. Following closely behind her from the stables she mustn’t have walked more than fifty steps before knocking on the first door right at the edge of the village. Before waiting for an answer she turned the handle and went to step instead hissing a “wait here" in Jaimes direction. Before he could even protest she was inside the door and he heard the latch locking.

Blasted woman was fast he seethed. 

Walking to the small window to peer inside was futile as the dirt and dust was so thick he couldn’t see inside.

Back at the door he leaned inwards trying to make out what was being said. Jaime could hear every word. He had missed the start of the conversation.

“Yes. I know, I cant leave the castle without an escort from the Kingsguard and with Galladon in Kingslanding I have been trying to make the last bottle last. But anyway I have been appointed a personal escort so coming to collect shall not be a problem anymore.” That was Brienne he knew.

“That bottle ran out at least a sennight ago. I can tell the redness surrounding the mark has gotten worse. Come here let me look closer upon your face.” So she was here for an ointment or potion for her scar. It was another woman she was visiting with from the sound of the voice.

“You have been rubbing or itching at it aswell" the other woman behind the door spoke again.

“I’ve been trying not too. But I wake in the mornings with some blood under my fingernails. I must be doing it in my sleep.” The queen answered her again.

Jaime heard glass bottles clinking and coins rattling, he could make out two sets of feet moving closer to the door.

“My queen I know you dont like to hear of these things but I must tell you. A great threat is coming for you. For your family.” The lady behind the door with Brienne sounded frantic.

“I have told you I don’t believe in visions and prophecies. Now I must be on my way.” 

“I seen him two moons ago. The one standing behind that door waiting on you. The Kingslayer.” They where both so close to the door he could hear them breathing. “Ask him is the ‘Kingslayer name justified. Ask him what made him plunge his sword into Aery’s Targaryen’s back. I seen him being sent here for a reason." He was frozen to the spot. No one knew of what happened that day with Aery’s. "I know you can hear him screaming in the night from the dreams. Ask him it will confirm what I have seen." The woman took a breath before continuing.

“You must heed my warning My Queen for I dont have long left in this life. Follow your heart. For I have seen three sons born to you strong and noble. They will unite these lands once and for all. The people will marvel at there beauty. All will be born on the same night. The last born, as he takes his first breath another will take their final breath at the command of your children’s father.” The woman finished in an almost cry.

“Renly and I will have three sons.” It wasn’t a question.

Jaime heard the woman sigh before answering her Queen “No my queen. King Renly will father no children. Your sons will be born of love. A love so great stories and songs will be sung of it for centuries to come.” He heard Brienne laugh then.

“And when will this great love come, when will this man appear in my life?” 

“He is already here My Queen for it was The warrior, The Mother and The Maiden who sent him for you.”


End file.
